


El Enamorado de Junghwan

by LeidyCC



Category: B1A4
Genre: Au historico, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Por el cumplede Sandeul, Romance, chandeul, gongdeul
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Junghwan jamás habría imaginado que aquel noble de sonrisa encantadora fuera cada noche a su local sólo para verlo a él… ¿Cómo debería interpretar eso? Tal vez, necesitaba un poco de ayuda para hacerlo.¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sandeul!





	El Enamorado de Junghwan

**Author's Note:**

> Un cortito escrito que hice por el pasado cumpleaños de nuestro Sandeul. Disfruten.

**.**

**.**

Lee Junghwan era un muchacho joven lleno de energías y con una voz bendecida por los dioses. Desde que tenía memoria cantaba; en casa, en la escuelita, en las calles, en el bosque, en ríos… ¡Donde sea que estuvieras podías escuchar su melodiosa voz! Por ello, no era de extrañar que al crecer se dedicaría a cantar.

Trabajaba en un local majestuoso y altamente reconocido en la capital ofreciendo un pequeño e impactante show sólo con su voz acompañada del calmo sonido del _Gayageu._ Personas de todas partes del país iban a escucharlo, incluso algunos extranjeros, y Junghwan se sentía conmovido y motivado, dando lo mejor de sí en cada presentación.

Y había un particular visitante que estaba dando de qué hablar: un joven noble bastante agraciado. Junghwan no era el tipo de persona que memorizaba las caras de su tan variado público y de no ser por sus compañeros no se habría dado cuenta que Gong Chanshik, heredero de cierta familia en auge, los visitaba cada noche sin falta… Y esto sólo para disfrutar de sus canciones. El primero en decírselo, haciéndolo caer en cuenta de ello, fue su amigo y compositor Shin Dongwoo.

-Está claro que va a verte sólo a ti, Junghwannie.- le había dicho este, entre afectuoso y conmovido.

Esa tarde estaban reunidos en el jardín de Dongwoo disfrutando del té y una rica merienda preparada con esmero por este. Junghwan había ido para conversar acerca de una nueva canción y su charla se fue extendiendo hasta tocar el tema del noble que a diario se dejaba ver entre los espectadores del cantante.

-¿Tanto le gusta mi canto…?- Junghwan divagó, como si no estuviera consciente de su gran capacidad- Bueno, muchos han asistido varias veces y los otros actos son muy buenos…- en su ingenuidad seguía analizando la cuestión, no pensando en nada más (menos en la intención de las palabras de su amigo)

Dongwoo soltó una risa, fuera de burla, y le ofreció a Junghwan otro bocadillo.

-Piénsalo.- fue su consejo, sonriéndole. Junghwan, con las mejillas llenas, asintió a pesar de que nada comprendía aún.

A partir de lo charla con Dongwoo, Junghwan comenzó a prestarle atención al noble. Efectivamente, todas las noches contaba con su presencia entre su público, su vestimenta era fina y su cabello negro estaba siempre resguardado bajo su gorro. Este solía mantener una expresión serena y de vez en vez pequeñas sonrisas aparecían en sus labios acompañando el brillo de sus obres oscuros y joviales por el deleite de verlo y escucharlo.

Junghwan se sintió avergonzado las primeras veces, pero poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la presencia ajena e incluso en algunas oportunidades sus miradas se cruzaban terminando en tímidas sonrisas. Era extraño para él, tan nuevo, pero no se sentía nada mal esa sensación.

Un día, Junghwan recibió un obsequio antes de su acto; flores preciosas de tonos naranjas y una cajita de aperitivos finos y exquisitos. Adicional, había una tarjeta con caligrafía bien cuidada que decía: _déjame escucharte un poco más._ Apreciando aquel presente anónimo, Junghwan dejó su corazón en escena, compartiendo más miradas y sonrisas más abiertas con aquel que ya no era un extraño para él.

Cuando le contó entusiasmado a Dongwoo lo que recibió, este no pareció sorprendido en lo absoluto.

-Las flores eran muy bonitas y su aroma bastante agradable, y los dulces estaban deliciosos…- contaba el más joven, deslumbrante- Me gustaría saber quién lo envió para agradecerle correctamente.- concluyó en un susurro lleno de ilusión.

-Sé que pronto podrás hacerlo.- lo alentó, sin quererle dar información de más pues ya se daba una idea de quien pudo haber sido… _El enamorado de Lee Junghwan_.

**.**

Un 20 de marzo llegó y el local se llenó de fiesta, todo para conmemorar a Junghwan por su cumpleaños. Era un día feliz, Junghwan no había dejado de sonreír al recibir tanto afecto de sus allegados y seres queridos. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa se desvaneció al no encontrar entre su público al noble. La duda lo golpeó, pensando que tal vez algo malo le sucedió, y consideró que era un poco triste ya que le hubiera gustado contar con su presencia el día de su cumpleaños. Nunca habían hablado, sólo sabía su nombre a causa de terceros, pero ya se sentía cercano a este… Como si tuvieran una conexión particular. No quiso -ni pudo- darle más vueltas al asunto y salió a escena una noche más.

Habían más personas que de costumbre, los aplausos podían escucharse desde lo lejos, e incluso muchos trajeron un detalle para él. Era una noche especial, tan llena de vida, pero aun así Junghwan sentía que algo le faltaba… Aquella mirada genuina, hasta tierna, que le hacía sentir ligero ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué extrañaba tanto a ese noble? Y Shinwoo ahora lo abrazaba en consuelo, dando caricias en su espalda como una madre comprensiva.

Cuando su jornada terminó, quedándose un poco más celebrando con sus compañeros y amigos, Junghwan partió a su hogar. Las calles estaban solitarias y gozó de la tranquilidad, fijándose en el cielo oscuro decorado por puntos diminutos, era una vista tan agradable ¡Su propio espectáculo de cumpleaños! Sin embargo, el momento se le fue interrumpido al impactar contra algo suave. Se mareó por unos instantes, por haber mantenido la cabeza hacia arriba, y al recuperarse pudo reparar en la persona que ahora tenía tan cerquita…

-Lee Junghwan…- una voz dulce para un rostro encantador.

Frente a Junghwan estaba ahora la persona que tanto había añorado, sano y salvo.

-Gong Chanshik _-sshi_ , ¿Cierto?- murmuró entre la sorpresa y la alegría, incluso se puso algo nervioso y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

Se mantuvieron en un silencio extraño, pues no habían tenido el placer de encontrarse de esa forma todavía, mas no era incómodo. Chanshik le asintió y Junghwan percibió algo de timidez en su expresión, pensando inconscientemente que era lindo.

-¿Podría… acompañarlo de regreso?- el noble pidió, rompiendo con el silencio entre los dos, con seguridad y a la vez algo temeroso, temor que Junghwan dispersó con una sonrisa.

Para Junghwan no era extraño aquello así que accedió en seguida, contento por la iniciativa… Ahora que estaban más cerca, Junghwan lo sentía más familiar en su vida.

Y lado a lado, rozando sus hombros de vez en vez, se encaminaron por el sendero iluminado tenuemente, en una comodidad que trajo paz a sus  corazones que, aun así, latían a prisa a causa del momento especial entre los dos.

**.**

**.**

Ese día en particular marcaba el inicio de la primavera, incluso el clima ya era bastante fresco en comparación con el duro invierno que vivieron.

Junghwan transitaba alegremente por el mercado popular lleno de colores gracias a la nueva temporada. No fue hasta que sintió un jaloncito en sus ropas que salió de su ensoñación. Miró hacia abajo y una pequeña niña de ojos grandes y cabello largo le extendía una hermosa flor. Junghwan hizo ademán de tomarla (Era para él, ¿No?) pero la pequeña la alejó y le hizo una seña para que se agachara, que él atendió como un soldadito. Cuando estuvo a la altura de la niña, esta se mostró feliz y colocó la flor sobre su oreja… Era una enternecedora escena.

-Gracias.- dijo él, sonriendo. Pensó que, tal vez, por festividades de primavera los pequeños andarían por ahí ofreciendo las flores que recién emergían.

-No a mí, a _ahjussi_.- fue lo único que respondió la pequeña antes de salir corriendo.

Junghwan quedó algo extrañado, viendo como la criatura se perdía entre la gente, y decidió no darle tantas vueltas al asunto y siguió su camino aún con la flor entre sus castaños cabellos que ese día llevaba sueltos. Más allá, unos pocos minutos después, otro niño se le detuvo al frente, sostenía una bola de carme (humeante, desprendiendo un aroma exquisito) y a Sandeul se le hizo agua la boca de solo verla y más al percibir su olor. Para su fortuna, el pequeño dio un paso hacia él y le entregó el aperitivo y, pareciendo incluso un niño más pequeño, Junghwan la tomó sin pensarlo dos veces con mucho entusiasmo dándole en seguida una gran mordida ¡Estaba muy buena!

Cuando se hubo acabado la bola de carne, en unos pocos mordiscos,  el niño ya no estaba a su alrededor… Todo estaba muy raro. Entonces, antes de que si quiera pudiese pensar algo más, su visión se volvió negra, un par de manos cubrían sus ojos ahora.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó en un chillido. No le costó mucho descubrir de quien se trataba- ¡Channie!-

-No es justo, ¿Cómo lo supiste tan rápido?- se quejó, infantil.

-¡Ya!- al ser consciente de los juegos del menor, se liberó del contacto y lo miró de frente con el ceño levemente fruncido. Gong Chanshik lucía divertido, también satisfecho… _Ah_ , así que todo era parte de su plan. Este, aprovechando la cercanía, tomó sus manos y lo besó en los labios.

Junghwan aún no se acostumbraba a tales muestras de afectos, el cosquilleo en su estómago era cada vez más intenso. Pero le gustaba, le hacía muy feliz y se sentía ligero con sólo una mirada de aquel que ahora muchísimo más que una cara conocida entre su público, _su enamorado hecho novio._

-Qué lindo eres, Hwannie.- cariñoso, Chanshik tomó ahora sus mejillas y jugó con ellas, sonriéndole con aquel gesto dulce y coqueto que a Junghwan le derretía.

Haciendo un mohín, algo avergonzado, sus mejillas enrojecieron y Chanshik, al verlo, rió con más gusto. Daba igual si estaban prácticamente en medio de las calles, a Junghwan lo único que le importaba era haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer y querer a ese quien tenía en frente y hacía sentir su corazón calientito de amor, ese quien no dejaba de transmitirle sus sentimientos con cada detalle (como los que tuvo con la participación de los dos pequeños)

En su posición como noble, Chanshik se mantenía cada vez más ocupado, pero eso no significaba que había dejado de ver a Junghwan cantar. Sin embargo, aprovechaban los pequeños momentos (como ese) para compartir en lugares diferentes… En otras palabras, tener modestas citas juntos.

Eran esas ocasiones, tan llenas de risas y cariño sincero, que le hacía recordar a Junghwan que Dongwoo tenía mucha razón… Le tomó tiempo entenderlo, sus propios sentimientos y los de Chanshik hacia él, pero ahora podía disfrutar de esa sencillita y dulce historia de amor que mantenían entre los dos.

**.**

**.**


End file.
